1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a metal frame for electro-optical device, a manufacturing method of an electro-optical device, a manufacturing method of a metal frame for electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus
2. Related Art
In the past, as an electro-optical device manufactured using a metal frame, a display apparatus is known (for example, see page 4 and FIG. 2 of JP-A-2004-240239). In the display apparatus, a display panel is accommodated in the metal frame via a resin frame. The metal frame has its side surfaces that are usually folded vertical to a bottom surface in order to increase its strength against external load.
In technical fields other than the display apparatus, the following technologies are known as a structure for reinforcing a box-shaped metal body. In page 2 and FIGS. 9 and 10 of JP-A-56-015107, a structure is disclosed in which end portions of steel material are folded so that inner walls of the folding portions are in mutual contact; this structure will be referred to as a hemming structure. In pages 2 to 3 and FIGS. 1 and 4 of JP-A-6-136910, a structure is disclosed in which corner portions of a box-shaped body is formed by drawing processing.
In a planar display apparatus such as a liquid crystal device or an EL device, it is desired to make the overall thickness of a module including the metal frame as small as possible. When the side walls of the metal frame, which will be folded, has a small height in order to decrease the overall thickness of the module, the strength of the metal frame will be decreased, and the metal frame will be deformed. Consequently, a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel or an EL panel, accommodated in the metal frame will be broken.
Moreover, in the planar display apparatus such as a liquid crystal device or an EL device, an extremely thin, planar display panel is incorporated into substantially the entire inner surface of the metal frame. The deformation of the metal frame appearing in any directions may apply stress to the display panel, which becomes the cause of breakage.